


GIVE IT TO ME I'M WORTH IT

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Extreme noncon elements, For the record I'm not even into this, I am sure as hell not going to heaven after writing this, M/M, Major triggers, Necrophilia, Omfg this is so fucked up, Or arrest me for this, Please Don't Kill Me, Pure Crack, Rape/Non-con Elements, This will rot your soul, im so sorry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: Cas has a quick fuck at work.This is the most fucked up thing ever omg I need help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I'm so not into this at all idek why I wrote it. If you have any triggers at all please turn back now. I need serious help.

Castiel would never've even considered doing this. This is BEYOND disgusting and disrespectful. But DAMN, those eyes. Before he knows what he is doing, Cas is unzipping his jeans and trailing over his already hard cock. _This will be fun._

No, it won't because he CANNOT do this. Unethical doesn't even begin to describe it. Castiel is a mortician and this ruin his career. But those green, lifeless eyes keep him hostage.

Holy fuck, he's doing it. Even I, the writer of this holy trash, had no idea he was going to actually do it. Cas strips until he isn't wearing a stitch on his body, dick already hard as a damned rock. He grabs it and gives a few quick jerks. Then, Cas pulls the sheet off the man lying in the table.

He had no idea what he was in for. As soon as Cas's eyes meet the toned torso of his new companion, his cock gives a small twitch. _Wow, that's a nice cock,_ he thinks as he palms his penis, which is now wet with precum. It's a shame he won't be able to impale himself on it.

Cas opens the bottle of lube he conveniently has on him and starts opening up the man's anus. Dean was the name in his folder _. H oly fuck, this Dean is tight,_ Cas thinks. He is so excited to start.

Castiel slowly guides himself into his temporary mate, relishing the feeling of a tight hole around his prick. He moves in and out slowly at first, but gets faster as he gets closer to his peak. The room fills with the sound of wet squashing abd Castiel's moans.

Cas comes with Dean's name on his lips. He thrusts faster than a damned bullet and harder than a jackhammer, this hole is so good.

When he finally finishes, he cleans up his mess and starts the autopsy. _Totally worth it_.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, I'm so sorry about this. Go drink some tea or something and try to fix your soul. I'm dragging you all to hell with me, aren't I?


End file.
